A Cracked Mask
by ShotaBlade
Summary: As the flames tickled her toes, Celestia Ludenberg started to ponder about her "perfect" demise... A one shot of celestia ludenberg's execution in her point of view. First little story on this site so some critique would be most welcomed! Under Poetry and Hurt/Comfort because unsure of where else to put it heh.


As the fire started, she continued to smile that plastic smile of hers. even when the embers tickled at her feet teasingly, heating up her red shiny shoes which were now withering in the heat, melting the bigger the flames grew, she grinned with thin lips - it almost looked like she was enjoying the punishment. the only thing that seemed to disappoint the young lady was that her black stockings were burning away nearly as fast as the white lace at the bottom of her ash coloured dress.

her legs were throbbing immensely as the flames danced around her now blistering skin, nerves sending warning signs all over her body. even though it would continue, and the pain would become even more excruciating for her petite frame which was dripping with sweat, she would continue to smile, a much more forced smile, through gritted teeth.

this was the the graceful end to her life she had hoped for, right? one which would allow her to keep her dignity, as the queen of liars. such a death was merely an honor, surely.

but as black fingernails dug into her skin, and the clasp that had once been delicate, now shook and dripped with blood, she questioned why such a fulfilling death was one that had made it so hard to pull her lips into a convincing smile.

the blood oozed down her hands, flames rising higher. her legs were now engulfed in the fire and the pain was now insufferable. scorching heat only got hotter and the lolita was literally being cooked alive.

biting her glossy bottom lip/lipstick coated lips, thoughts were popping up quickly, to take her mind away from this hellish demise.

why had she thought this was a wonderful end? now she knew why fairytales never had such punishments in their plots - the heat was unbearable and it had only just started. the clasp in her hands was more of a plea than a delicate pose for what was meant to be a "delicate" ending - but even that attempt was shattered to the ground like the embers surrounding her burning fantasy.

her skirt poofed out of existence as quickly as the fire grew bigger. the sound along with it was much pleasanter than the roaring, crackling sounds of flames and hay. it was quite appealing to the girl's ears, something a little different, even.

the sound of her existence crumbling away was lovely.

so it seemed strange why the gentle bite on her lip was now so firm, so savage, and so...so desperate. her teeth trying to find a way out of this sea of flames, maybe.

her teeth seem to had deemed her well, for the next few moments of her life were going to be her last. a few sweet short seconds and them bam. all over.

however, these few moments gave her more feelings and memories than she could of ever wished on someones mind. these "few short moments" entrailed into something more. through thoughts and flashbacks she was practically reliving her whole life. the one that the puppetmaster took away from her. her life before this catastrophic mess.

one thing that she could say, was that the memories were much more painful than the roaring flames that had seemed to paused in their tracks, earlier mercifully burning her alive. it was the ache on her heart after realizing her terrible crime, sin, act. she had torn away at the string that held her friends and savagely created a plan to cut away the thread of two of them.

everything just seemed to stop, even the shake in her blood coated clasp had frozen. her whole body had tensed up in shock, and clutching at her heart with widened eyes. maybe that was why even when the monstrosity of a vehicle was heading towards her burning set, speeding up its pace, faster and faster, and the friction of the rubber wheels screeching, underneath the obnoxious sirens, she didn't care, or gasp. she didn't think "my demise is one of no dignity".

she thought how although her memories had cracked the once unbreakable mask, showing her true, terrified, innards, she had been able to show the world something that wasn't plastic, porcelain, or forced.

she smiled as Taeko Yasuhiro, for the first, and last time.


End file.
